Big innocent eyes
by Decembertwelve
Summary: One-short of Greenstorm. How I had wish the season Possesion had really been. Sorry for spelling mistake


_He perfectly knew from the begging everything was fake, his words, his laugh, his evil smile, it was false. How did he notice? Thanks to those big innocent eyes._

The sky was dark, and Lloyd couldn't sleep inside the cage. He watch how the other ghost slept, but notice one was missing, Morro was missing. Last time he saw him, he had been wondering deep inside the cave. Suddenly he heard someone sobbing, and breathing heavily. He started to look around, then he saw him, not far from him, his kidnapper was in a small ball against the rock wall. Lloyd saw much more than that, the ghost was crying, he was having a panick attack, he heard before from the others, that Morro suffered of horrible panick attacks when he remembered about his past. The green ninja drag himself the nearest he could, and even thought he might be the enemy, he tryed his best to help.

"Morro" He called, the ghost looked at him, and he saw it again, those big innocent eyes, drops of water going down his green skin, watching how in half it's way it transformed in vapour.

"Do you want me to wake them up?" He asked, calmly trying to give a calm aura so Morro will calm down. The ghost hide his face between his legs, and did a small movement in affirmation. Lloyd at the moment, turned around, and got one of the rocks near his cage and through it to one of the ghost, it traspased it, but hit a metal object that made a loud noise. Morro, hissed when the noise arrived through his ears, much more louder than the natural sound. The others at the moment woke up, and the archer looked mad to the blond boy.

"There are some of us that want to sleep" He spat.

"It's Morro, I belive his having a panic attack" Lloyd commented quickly, and at the moment Bansha stud up and ran to the named one. She kneeled down, and put his arms in front of him, calling his name.

"Morro, look at me. This is your space, ok? You a save here, nothing is going happen in your space, no cuts, no headaches, nobody controlling you. Nothing bad is going to happened in your space, got it?" She told him, when the ghost looked at the girl, he had done the same movement like her, and didn't stop crying.

"Ye-yes" The boy replied, then Bansha hugged him, and carried him over her shoulder, like if he was a sort of baby. The others sigh in relief, and having the moment, Lloyd asked some questions.

"What happened to him?" The blond asked, curios.

"When he remember thing of his past, like when they killed his father in front of his eyes, or when his adopted parents will bit him up, or when the big boys of the streets will do fun of him and hurt him, or when he died, even in the curse realm he has bad memories, he will have horrible panic attacks. For his disadvantage, his no normal ghost, he can produce water in his body, he can cry and hurt himself" Soul archer explained, not even looking at him.

"How old is he?" He asked, then the ghost looked at him, with a deep serious expression.

"His 8. But let me tell you something, greenie. He never wanted to be the green ninja, he didn't even wanted to be alive, his just 8 for god sake. But he was scared, and with the Permenent in his head telling him if he didn't do what she said, she will torture him, of course he said yes. He doesn't know what his doing, he cries like the frigle heart he has, his lost and hurt. So if you want to win this, if you want to escape this little prison, you must help him, you must save him first" That words said by the archer made the green ninja see the small ghost like something much more different.

Since then, while he was alone with the wind master he will try and make him happy, he will enjoy of his sweet innocent giggles, and the living light in his dead eyes. He will ask him if he wanted to be good, if he wanted to be back with his sensei, to have a happy life. The ghost will tell him that was his dream, his little hope, but he couldn't escape his own mind and the small person hurting him from inside. He might start crying, he might start having a panic attack, but he already knew what to do in those situations. The young ghost started to trust him, to much for the taste of a queen, and he will start to let the door of the cage always opened. The first day with the freedom of leaving the cage, Lloyd ran leaving the small ghost behind, who had gone to get food, but slowly he stopped, he heard a smash and sobs. He couldn't support it, he turned around and ran back to were his new friend laid crying. He bend down and hugged him, after Morro notice his touch, he looked up.

"You came back" He whispered, the blond smiled at him.

"Of course" The green ninja replied, passing a hand through the smallest's long Raven hair.

"Why?" The wind master asked, pressing his ear against the chest of the master of energy, so he could hear his heart bit.

"Because, I want to save you. I want to make you free of this suffering. And I promise I will" He replied, he felt how the smallest smiled, and slowly closed his eyes. The ghost had felt asleep, he hold him up, and carefully laid both of them against the rock wall, and hold the Raven between his arms. He felt something in his heart, and also in his stomach, what was it? He really didn't know.

Days passed, and he was freed of the ghosts, he might had thanks his team, but he wished they had never saved him. Once he fell to the water, he saw the heartbroken look in the neon green eyes of his Young friend. In those big innocent eyes. Withought the others knowing, in the nights, he will go and look for the small ghost. He will feel how his friend will cry, how he will hurt himself with every tear, but he couldn't find him, so he will always repeat to himself the promise he did to the ghost. And the day the great fight was started, he went to the house and looked for him, at the same time try and destroy the crystal realm.

"Lloyd!" Someone shouted his name, a sweet small voice, full of hurt and pain. He turned and saw the ghost he had been looking for nights, he stopped his actions.

"Morro" He named, before looking st those eyes of his, noticing the living light dead as his eyes. The ghost was fiscally destroyed, marks under his eyes of big amount of tears that had falling, he dropped the cristal realm and went to hug the wind master.

"Please don't hurt me" The weak voice of the Raven begged, he didn't want to hug the blond, so he backed up.

"Wha-what?" The green ninja asked in confusedness.

"Don't kill me" The ghost begged again, tears reflecting in his eyes.

"I, I will never do that to you" The energy master told him, feeling something breaking inside his chest, the ghost had lost trust over him.

"So why are you here?" The owner of those big innocent eyes asked, holding tighter to his sward.

"To save you" Lloyd replied, slowly going near, while the other will go back.

"Of what? Lloyd, I just want to close my eyes and never open them again. I want to stay in blackness, and forget all what I ever lived through. I just want to die for once!" The smallest shouted, one single tear going down his skin. Why did he leave him? He had lost every happiness the ghost had.

"No that's not true. Your just scared, your in pain, the voice in your head tells you, you want that. But you don't, and I'm here to make you see the truth, you're worth it, you have a lot to live yet, and I'll be there for you" He slowly went near the ghost, who was pressed against the wall, he did as always, look at those innocent eyes and pass a hand through his long Raven hair. But this time he put his face near to the other, it was a distance where there noses brushed.

"But there's someone much more worth it" The wind master whispered, before pushing the blond away, the green ninja notice what the master of wind had given him, he had between his hands, the sward of Sanctuary, he looked back at the smallest who just smiled, with a little bit of green over his cheek, like a blush. "There's someone you should save before me" Morro told him, and suddenly he felt how a tentacle hold his waist, he tried to struggle, he told Morro for help, but his friend just smiled, with his innocent eyes. In a blink he was inside the curse realm, with the sward still in hand, he started to run down, looking for a way of getting out, when he saw the one he lest expected. His father.

 _There's someone you should save before me_

The voice of Morro repeated in his head, and then he got it. He ran to his father, and hugged him tightly.

"Lloyd? What are you doing here?" Garmadon asked, worried.

"I came to save you" He replied, before cutting the chains with the sward. His father fell to his knees and rubbed his wrist. They used his father's powers to jump inside a shadow and appeared out another.

He was scared, he had came late, his friend was being dragged inside the water with the drowning monster. He throw the sward away, and ran all what he could, to the nearest port, but it was to late, he saw how Morro was already going through the water. He dived in, he used his powers to go quicker, and then destroyed the tentacle holding the small ghost. He hugged him tight against himself, he wasn't going to let him die, he swam all he could, watching how the body slowly started to vanish. He jumped out, and carefully left his friend over the wooden surface. He felt his own tears over his eyes, the body of the small ghost was vanishing, with drop of salty water falling through his body. The wind master's eyes were closed, one of his hands above his stomach, the other laying in the floor. He looked he will never open those big innocent eyes again.

"Please, please don't leave me. I promised to save you, and and I will. Just, just don't leave me" The blond whispered in pain, he picked the spirit body and hugged it against his, crying. He slowly made his face go near the others, there noses brushing once more, but this time he was going to finish the job, and kissed him. There lips were soft, salty, but soft. The touch slowly went despairing, he broke the kiss, and hugged tighter but gently the body, before it desapeared. He cryed, he cryed his heart out, he hold himself, wishing the small innocent ghost was still there. He wasn't the same since then.

Time has pass, and he couldn't forget him. There was a new member in the team, his name was Echo, Jay and Nya had brought him after the Nardakhan problem. But he couldn't go near him, his innocent eyes will make him remember him of his dear friend. One day the smaller brother of the titanium ninja appeared next to him, and told him there was someone asking for him at the door of the bout. He was confused there where flying above the waters of Stiiks, nobody could have appeared from the nowhere, but Echo demanded he had never seen him before. He carefully went out, a figure was at the middle of the deck, it was giving his back to him, he slowly walked to the figure, and then he accidentally stud over a object of training, making his silence desapear, and call the attencion of the other. The figure turned around at the moment, his long hair moving perfectly with him, he frozed, that sweet smile, that long hair, those big innocent neon green eyes, it couldn't be. The figure ran to him, and hugged himself tightly against the blond. The boy hugging him was still smaller than him, his head just brushing with his chin. He started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" The sweet small voice asked, worrisome in his words.

"Mo-Morro?" He named still shoked, before lifting the smaller up and hugging him tight. He notice the pale skin, human skin, he notice the happiness in those now alive eyes, no tears to be seen, just an innocent look over him.

"You, you did save me Lloyd. Once the permanent was killed, after some days ghosts started to come back to life, you gave me a why of staying a live and not kill myself. You made me know there was someone there waiting for me to come back, and, and I am, I'm back" The wind master told him.

"Why didn't you come earlier? The permanent was destroyed a month ago" Lloyd ask, leaving his friend down in the floor, the Raven started to play with his fingers.

"I, I didn't know where you was, and and I didn't want to feel lost again. So, so I staid here in Stiiks, I had hopes you will come back for me, I knew you were going to come back. And and you did" The smallest replied, sniffling at the end, trying to hold his frigle heart, Lloyd notice, he hold his chin and lift it up.

"I did, and I'll always will come back for you. Because your worth it, and your much more than a friend for me, I love you Morro, I just want to make you know it" He told the exghost.

"Will, will you hold my heart?" The smallest asked, a shy pink blush over his cheeks.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused, but adoring the sight he had before him, so cute and adorable.

"Will you hold my heart in the worst and darkest paths, in the lights and victories? Will you promise to hold me against you every time I cry, and you will be the one to make me smile and laugh the most? Because I love you with all my heart, and I want to know if you do to" Morro declared, his face red, and very shy, his eyes bright as light. Lloyd smiled, and passed his hand over his cheek, slowly stroking it.

"Of course I will. I will do that and much more, because I just want to be with you, and love you with all of me" He replied, before pressing his lips with the others.

 _Sometimes you must look at the end of someone's eyes, to truly know them._


End file.
